


surrounded by an atmosphere of lust

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [31]
Category: DCU
Genre: Cravings, Denial of Feelings, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Phone Calls & Telephones, Waiting, whatever those are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "Bring me a pack of smokes while you're out there," Jason says by way of reply. He's not going to stroke Slade's ego by admitting how antsy he is to see him, but his snippy tone is most likely giving him away.





	surrounded by an atmosphere of lust

**Author's Note:**

> For #17 "Breaking Up" from [this list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/176982768235/crookedspoonfic-joufancyhuh) and #497 "Urgent" at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Jason/Slade, as suggested by anon.

Jason glares at the receding tip of his cigarette. It's his last. Ashes flake onto his workbench as he drums his fingers.

"Goddamn it, you asshole, pick up," he mutters, as if that'd help the line connect faster.

It crackles when it does, and Slade's smug voice greets him on the other end. "Couldn't wait, could you, boy?"

"Bring me a pack of smokes while you're out there," Jason says by way of reply. He's not going to stroke Slade's ego by admitting how antsy he is to see him, but his snippy tone is most likely giving him away.

"Do you really want me to go back?" Jason can hear the smirk in Slade's voice despite the poor quality. "I can already see your window."

Bastard. First he's late and then he turns Jason's attempt at gauging how much longer he'll be on himself – making him decide between his craving for cigarettes and his craving for... something else. Jason, spiteful as he is, sticks with his story.

"Yeah, well, I can see it on satellite images, so unless you're actually about to climb through my window now, you better pick up some cigarettes before you show your face."

"Or else?" Slade's voice is dripping with amusement, and if he were here with him, Jason would be doing something about that.

He's not sure what exactly, but definitely _something._

Fuck. Jason doesn't actually have anything on Slade, except maybe Dick's frequency on the comm channels, but that's not his to barter with.

Jason swallows, mouth dry.

"Or else you don't need to show your face at all," he says. It's a gamble, but there it is.

As much as Slade enjoys corrupting former Robins, it's just a pastime for him, like assassinating people is just a job, and if this one doesn't work out, he'll find another. There's no shortage of people with large bounties on their heads, nor of people willing to sleep with Slade.

Before Jason can go down that particular rabbit hole, Slade laughs again.

"So you prefer me to talk you through it today."

Heat rushes from Jason's cheeks to his cock, and he nearly burns himself on the butt of his cigarette.

"I'd prefer you bringing me some smokes or, failing that, telling me you won't, so I can go and buy some myself."

"And miss my house call?"

Jason stops himself in time before he huffs out something dangerously close to admitting that he's been waiting too long for him already.

Slade laughs, low and rumbly, the kind that turns Jason's insides to goo. He hates it.

"Don't be shy, baby bird, touch yourself for me."

Jason exhales shakily, as if he's been waiting for Slade to say it, to make the first move.

It's short-lived excitement, however: the moment Jason follows Slade's command, expecting murmurs of encouragement, the line fritzes and breaks.

Great. Jason whines, his frustration complete. Jason hopes Slade won't be long now.

And bring him a goddamn pack of cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bring Me More" by Floater.


End file.
